The Arrangement
by lissie boo
Summary: Bella is pregnant with her abusive boyfriends child, she runs away and is found by Emmett who agrees to help her if she agrees to marry him... And pretend she's having his child. Can what's supposed to be an arrangement between two lost and broken souls turn into love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of The Arrangement! I hope you all enjoy the rewrite as much as you enjoyed the original story. Some of the plot has changed so if you have any questions just ask me in a review or PM me! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ouch!" I exclaimed falling back on my ass.

"Shit. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I heard a deep, smooth, masculine voice say.

"It's okay. I'm just a natural klutz" I said standing back up and dusting myself off.

"No, that was my fault. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine" I said.

"Well, I'm Dimitri" He said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella" I said shaking his hand and looking up at him for the first time. He was very attractive, there was no doubt about that. He had deep emerald green eyes and soft-looking brown hair that barely fell into his eyes. He had a confident smirk that was bordering conceited, but wasn't quite there yet.

"Excuse me for being so forward, but you're gorgeous. He said to me and I could feel all the blood rise to my face."

"Oh um, thanks." I said.

"Do you want to go out sometime for coffee? My treat. A more formal apology for running into you?" He suggested.

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine." I replied.

"Please I insist. Look how about I give you my number and you can decide whether or not to call me." He offered.

"Okay." I said, getting my phone out and handing it to him so he could put his number in it.

"It was nice running into you, Bella" He said, handing my phone back to me.

"Same to you"

"I hope to get a call from you in the near future" He said winking at me and then walking away. I can honestly say, that's the most interesting trip to the grocery store I have ever taken.

**~TA~**

"I don't know if I should call him, Ang! I mean he was a total stranger. What if he's a rapist or murderer?! Or worst... Both!" I exclaimed to my best friend Angela after telling her about the grocery store scene.

"First off, Bella, stop pacing! You're making me nervous. Second, did he look like a murderer or rapist?" I stopped pacing and looked over at Angela.

"Did he look like a murderer or rapist?! What kind of question is that?! You don't look like a murderer or rapist. There is no type! You just are!"

"I meant did he seem creepy in any way, shape, or form." Angela said rolling her eyes at my outburst.

"Well he did seem a tad bit too confident and kind of dominant." I said

"That doesn't mean he's dangerous, Bells. It just means that he'll be one hell of a lover in the bedroom."

I looked at her incredulously. "What does that even mean?!"

"It means, Isa, that he's gonna rock your world." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you know that how?"

"Because he's dominant. Everyone knows that dominant people are amazing in bed. Just take Paul for example"

"Paul Lahote?"

"Have you slept with any other Paul?"

"No."

"Then yes. Paul Lahote."

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"Ugh sometimes you really frustrate me, Bella. You can tell Paul is a naturally dominant person and from what you told me after you guys slept together he was and I quote, 'The most amazing lover. The things that man can do with his hands and mouth' end quote."

"So? What does that prove? That Paul is a good lover?"

"No, it proves that you need to shut up, stop worrying and call that guy! Who knows he may rock your world just as much as Paul!"

**~TA~**

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it." Dimitri said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. Me too." I said

"Why don't we go ahead inside and order something?" He said.

"Sounds good to me!" We went inside of Starbucks and went to the counter to order.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today?"

"Um, I'll take a White Chocolate Peppermint Mocha Frappe"

"And I'll just have a black coffee" She gave us our price. I reached in my purse to grab money for my share, but Dimitri stopped me. "Remember, my treat." He said winking at me and handing the cashier the money.

"Oh yeah. Thank you."

"No problem" He said grabbing our drinks and leading me toward a secluded table in the back of the store. I could feel my heart beat start to race as all the scenarios of what could happen ran through my head. Was this the last drink I would ever have? Was he already planning my death in his head. Oh god I'm going to-

"Are you alright?" He asked interrupting my mind ramble.

"Uh yeah. Just nervous. I don't normally do this..."

"Do what? Drink coffee?"

I laughed nervously, "No. Go out to drink.. With a stranger."

"Well, I don't have to be a stranger" He said giving me a big smile, teeth and all.

"No. I guess you don't." I said smiling right back at him.

**~TA~**

"So tell me everything." Angela said as soon as she picked up her phone.

"I don't know. There's not much to tell. We went to Starbucks and got a coffee and just talked. He was really sweet and nice. We're planning to go out Friday after school."

"Did you find out anything about him?"

"Yeah he's 18. Graduated and working at his dad's law firm as an assistant for now. He wants to go to school to be an attorney eventually."

"Wow, a man with a plan. I like him already!"

"Yeah. So do I. He was so sweet. I'm glad you talked me into going, Ang."

"What are best friends for?"

"That's what you are? I was wondering why you were always bothering me!"

"Shut up!" Angela said, giggling.

"But in all serious. I may have just met _The One_"

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do" I said with a soft smile on my face.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I know its kind of short. I wanted it to be longer but that seemed like a good place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite of The Arrangement. I plan to update again soon, but finals are coming up so it may be awhile. Once again if you have any question don't be afraid to ask me in a review or PM and I'll clarify as soon as possible. I hope everyone has a good day/night. And don't forget to review! **

**~Lissie Boo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry its been a little while. I had finales and everything. Blah. But thankfully it's over! Yay! Summer time! And to show my appreciation for summer I granted you guys with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing her lovely characters. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN ABUSE AND RAPE!**

**Bella's POV**

_**5 Years Later...**_

The funny thing about love is that it changes people. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. A lot of times people don't even realize its happening. They bend and shape themselves to be what they believe they're supposed to be in order to please their love. And when they realize what has happened... It's already too late.

**~TA~**

"Oh Bella. Where are you, dear?" I heard a drunken Dimitri yell out as he walked through the door after work.

"I-in t-the k-kitchen" I stuttered, suddenly terrified. A drunken Dimitri was never a good thing.

"I have a surprise for you, sweetheart." He said, coming to a standstill before me.

"And what is that?" I said, even though I knew what was coming. I always knew, but I always hoped for it to be something different. Something better.

"This." He said, right before his fist struck my face. I fell back with the force of his punch. I knew better than to cry out because it would just make things worst, but I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my mouth from the pain of his punch.

"You are such a useless whore. You do nothing all day while I work my ass off to support you. I don't even know why I keep you around anymore. All you're good for is sex. I should just kill you now and get it over with. You won't be missed." He said while relentlessly kicking me in my ribs. I curled up in the fetal position hoping to prevent his foot from connecting with my ribs anymore than he already had. I have never been so terrified in my life. Even after all the beatings he has never threatened to kill me. Not once.

"Look at you. You're so pitiful. A sad excuse for a woman." He said, unbuckling his belt. Oh god. It was that time of the month again. He turned me over and pinned my arms above my head and pulled my pants and panties down my legs. He hovered over me for a second before pushing his erection into me. The pain was excruciating. Even thought I was use to it the pain never got easier. He pounded into me relentlessly. With every painful thrust he told me how much of a whore and slut I was. I wanted to cry, scream and pound him with my fists, but that would only make the pain so much worst. I learned that after the first time he raped me. I could feel him cum inside me and it made me want to throw up.

"You're such a whore." He said, pulling out of me and standing up. He buckled his belt back up and kicked me in the ribs once more.

"I'm going out. You better have this house cleaned up by the time I get back." He said before leaving me laying on the floor, bruised and violated.

I stood up and pulled my pants and panties up, I bent over from the pain in my ribs. I thought they may be broken because of the intense pain, but I couldn't go to the hospital. If the doctors saw all the old scars and broken bones that never healed properly they would get suspicious and start asking question. Questions that I couldn't answer without making things worst for me.

I went upstairs and started a hot bath for myself. After all the possible broken ribs I suffered I knew that a hot bath was one of the best ways to help the pain. I undressed myself and climbed into the hot water, wincing from the pain of my ribs. I sat in the bath for about 20 minutes before I got out. I had to clean up the house before Dimitri got back or I would get a beating that was 10 times worst than what I just received and I knew my body couldn't take anymore beatings.

I climbed out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel heading to my room to grab a baggy shirt and sweatpants it was the only thing I could wear that wouldn't hurt my ribs anymore.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and began cleaning up the house. I picked up all the dirty laundry, cleaned up the dishes and vacuumed the living room. By the time I was done I was thoroughly exhausted and my ribs hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was worth it to know that I wouldn't get another beaten tonight.

I knew Dimitri wouldn't be home till the wee hours of the morning so I knew it was safe for me to head up to my room and try to get some sleep before he got home. Before I went to bed I went into the bathroom and tried to inspect my ribs as best as I could considering I wasn't a doctor.

I could see the dark angry purple and red bruises that were around my ribs. I couldn't quite tell if they were broken, but the way they hurt I wouldn't be too surprised if they were. Wincing slightly I tried to turn my torso around to tell if they were actually broken, but it hurt so bad that I just stopped. I was pretty certain that they were broken.

I went back to my room and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling I reflected on my life the past five years. I don't know what I did to make Dimitri hate me so much. The pain of the abuse was really starting to get to me. All the name calling and beatings were becoming too much.

I put my hands on my belly and felt the slight flutter of my baby. I had to protect him or her. This baby was all I had left. I lost all of my friends when the abuse from Dimitri started. I didn't even know where my mother and father were so I had to keep this baby alive because if he or she died I would kill Dimitri and then myself.

**A/N: So I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sad to say I didn't get very many reviews last chapter. Only about 7 I believe. So please please please leave a review. Even if its only to say 'Good chapter' or 'Update soon' I would really appreciate it and I love to know what you guys think. Anyway, I'll hopefully update within the next week or two! Don't forget to review!**

**Katgirl the Cat: I'm starting to like this one better too! **

**SassyStewert: I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Jessa76: We'll get there soon enough. Don't worry! **

**~Lissie Boo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I know. This chapter took FOREVER I'll get better at updating quickly...Eventually. xD. This chapter was actually inspired by Ariana Grande's new song 'Break Free' if you haven't heard it go listen to it because its amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's. The Arrangement is mine. Therefore, no laws have been broken. **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke the next morning the pain from my ribs was so excruciating that it was _almost_ impossible not to scream from the intensity of it, but I held it in. I didn't want Dimitri to beat me again. Not so close to last night's beating. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, wincing from the pain in my ribs as I went.

I knew I needed to see a doctor because of my baby, but if I went they would question me and Dimitri would find out and I would be as good as dead. I didn't want any harm to come to my child but I knew not going would actually be the best decision for the both of us.

I went back into my bedroom and looked at the clock on my nightstand, it read 8:46. If I didn't get Dimitri his breakfast soon I would be dead. Literally. It's quite funny how no matter what I do in this house I'd be close to death.

Silently walking down the stairs I could hear Dimitri talking to someone.

"Listen baby, I'm going to get rid of her as soon as I can. I need to do this wisely, I don't want to go to prison. That would ruin all of our efforts"

_Baby? What? What efforts? _

"I love you, babe. And you know Isabella means nothing to me. She's just here for my own personal amusement. You're the only one for me."

_That fucking bastard!_

"Babe, the only reason I fuck that tramp is because she's a whore and whore's deserve to be fucked. That's all, baby. Nothing more."

_Oh! I'm going to kill that bastard!_

"Listen, baby. I have to go. Isabella will be getting up soon. I'll see you tonight. Bye" I heard him hang up the phone.

"Isabella! You better be up and getting your fat ass downstairs to make me my god damn breakfast."

"I-I'm getting straight to it, Master."

"Good, you little whore"

**~TA~**

After I made Dimitri his breakfast, he left for the day. Probably to go fuck his whore. I couldn't believe him! After all these years and all the beatings he had another girlfriend. And he was planning to kill me. I had to get out of here as quick as possible. I couldn't let him harm me or my little angel. I ran upstairs and pulled up the semi loose board in my bedroom to count all the cash that I had stolen from Dimitri over the last two years. I knew it wouldn't be much but hopefully it would be enough to get me to Forks or as far from Dimitri as possible.

After counting up all the money it came to a total of twenty-five hundred, which was more than I was expecting. I knew I couldn't take a lot of things with me, just a few clothes to get me through for awhile. I would need to save as much money as possible because I would need food and a hotel, which these days was as expensive as hell. I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and shoved a bunch of t-shirts, jeans, and panties inside. I slipped into my sneakers and was prepared to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around and came face to face with Dimitri.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" I stuttered out to Dimitri.

"Well, let's see... You have a bag packed. You're dressed and you have shoes on. So where are you going, bitch?"

"I-I don't know" Dimitri back-handed me so hard I feel to the ground. "Don't fucking lie to me, you fucking whore"

"I'm not." I looked at the clock on my nightstand and something dawned to me. It was too early for him to be home Something was up. "W-why are you h-home so e-early today, Master?" I stuttered quietly. Dimitri chuckled and looked down at me pitifully. "Well, you see. This morning I was on the phone when you came downstairs. I hung up the phone and called down for you and you told me you were getting to it, but you see, little one, you were already downstairs when you said it which means you heard my conversation, didn't you?"

My face paled, "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, but you do. Which means I'm going to have to get rid of you now" Dimitri said grabbing for me. I scooted out of his reach. I wasn't going down without a fight. "Don't you back away from me!" Dimitri yelled at me. I stood up quickly, looking around for a weapon or escape route. The only way out was through the bedroom door, Dimitri had nailed my windows shut and boarded them up about a year ago when I attempted to escape. The only weapon I had was a lamp that I had on my nightstand and I wasn't in reach of it. I had to distract him and get the lamp. That lamp was my only defense. It was the only chance I had if I wanted me and my baby to get out of here alive today.

"L-look M-Master. Isn't there something we can work out?" I asked, slowly backing away toward the nightstand.

"Sure. You die. And I make it look like an accident. Hows that for 'working things out?'"

"Dimitri. Please don't do this" I begged. I was almost there. Just a little bit closer.

"We both knew this day was coming, Isabella. There's no reason to delay the inevitable" Dimitri said, stepping closer to me. I was right by the nightstand. I was in reach of my savior; the lamp.

Dimitri lifted is hand to smack me aside my head and I knew it would be the last time he hit me. I grabbed the lamp and swung.

**A/N: Yes. I ended it there. Aren't I a great person?! Okay. So I'm hoping to have the next update soon, but I don't know if I will. Let's keep our fingers crossed that I do. And I need ideas from all of my lovely reviewers. I need a job for Emmett, something that keeps him in the news when he does something shocking, but not where he's constantly in the news like an actor would be. And it has to be something that his whole family is involved in, no mob bosses please though lol. Any other ideas are greatly appreciated though. Thank you, loves. Don't forget to review! **

**Jessa76: I hope this chapter made you happy(;**

**Daisy: Hopefully I'm gonna make Emmett and Bella meet in the next chapter or 2. **

**TillITryIllNeverKnow: Aww thanks so much, Hun. I try to be as realistic as possible. I'm glad I'm doing a good job and that you like it! **

**ZozoTheTerrible: I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**~Lissie Boo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyy! So I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could (and honestly I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter updated) but my computer sucks and it crashed yet again and once again I lost everything. I really should learn how to back these things up. So sorry it took a little while but I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! And I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyers. The Arrangement is all mine. Two separate things that connect in a mysterious way(;**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett Cullen! Do you realize what your actions have done to our business?! How it effects us? How it effects our entire family?" I heard my father, Carlise, yelling at me for the third time that month.

"What did I do now?" I asked, exasperated.

"What haven't you done is the real question."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about right now." I said.

"'It comes as a shock to us all to hear that multimillionaire heart throb Emmett Cullen has been having an affair with Jane Volturi, the daughter of Aro Volturi and the enemies of Cullen Hotels, for the past two months. Who would've known that these two arch enemies would ever find solid ground? What is going to happen now between the two hotel enterprises? What are the Cullens' and the Volturi's going to do when they find out? Whatever happens can't be good. Stay tuned to find out.'" Carlise read from Star! magazine.

"Wait what?!" I asked, shocked.

"How could you do that? To me? Your family?" Carlise asked.

"But I didn't do anything! I never even met Jane Volturi!"

"That's not what she's saying!" Carlise yelled.

"Well, she's lying! Dad, you can't actually believe her over me!"

"Son, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"You believe me! I'm your son!" I exclaimed.

"It's not like you've been a model son these past few years!"

"So that means I'm not trustworthy? Glad to know how much you love and trust me, Father" I said bitterly, before storming out of my dads office, slamming the door behind me.

**~TA~**

"What do you mean you won't tell our families we didn't have sex. That we've never even met each other before today?!" I yelled at Jane.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm not going to tell them anything."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not." She said.

"And why won't you?! You're screwing up my life. What have I ever done to you?"

"Its not what you specifically did to me, but what your father did to me."

"And what exactly did he do to you?" I asked.

She sighed, "Alright listen up. It's story time." She perched herself on the edge of the recliner across from me and started talking. "It was about five years ago. My fathers business was booming. The best it ever had. He was so happy, so ecstatic. The happiest I have ever seen him in my entire life. He was so excited that he was contemplating opening more hotels around the world. And then your dad destroyed everything. He crushed my dad's dream of having the biggest and best hotels around."

"Seriously. Are we in second grade? Your dad should've known that owning a business is a competitive job."

"That's not the point! The point is my dad got so involved in being the better hotel enterprise that he forgot about me and my mom! He was too busy working. Everything was more important than _his_ family. Everything was about _your_ family!"  
"So this is about you then, not your dad?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. And this is only the beginning."

"What else could you do to ruin my life?!"

"Oh you'll see" She said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"What?" She said, shaking off my grasp on her arm.

"Why me? Why not Alice or Edward?"

"Because you're the easiest target. You're the 'bad boy' of the family. It wouldn't be much of a surprise for you to get in trouble. Edward and Alice would be harder."

"But wouldn't it be better for them to get in trouble? More drama?" I asked.

"Honey, we all know that you cause the most drama in your family. You're the one that's always sleeping around, missing work meetings, missing work _period_. Your family won't be surprised that you're getting into _more_ trouble. Doing more things to make them look bad. Honestly, your actions and choices made this so much easier on me. Less work that I have to do."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with your dad but this isn't my problem or responsibility. You should be discussing this with your dad if you're really that angry. How is pissing off my family going to help anything?"

"Pissing off your family is going to tear apart your family, just like it did with mine. And then your dad's pride and joy is going to self-destruct; leaving my dad's business to be the best hotels around, which will then give him more time with his family, with _me_."

"But how do you know your plan will even work? There's no guarantee it will. My parents might not even care what I do. They could just disown me or your dad could still care more about his job than his family. Anything could happen."

"My plan will work. I know your family and your actions hurt them more than you can tell because you don't pay attention. You're too absorbed in yourself to pay attention to them. You don't know that your mom cries over the son she thinks she failed in raising right. You don't know how disgusted Edward is at the way you treat girls. You don't know how pissed your dad is at the way you've torn apart your family with your actions. Or how Alice pities you and your choices. You don't know _anything, _but I do because I've been paying attention to them and their actions. I know _exactly_ what I have to do to tear your family apart. My plan will work because you've already started destroying your family, I'm just finalizing it." She said before walking out of my apartment.

**A/N: TA DA! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it and enjoyed my quicker than usual update! I can't promise when the next chapter will be done and uploaded, but I'm hoping to get it uploaded before the new year! It's my end of the year resolution. Anyway, how did you like Emmett's point of view? Jane is kinda an evil bitch, huh? Tell me what you thought in a nice and lovely review! **

**Jessa76: Well, we didn't find out what happened with Bella but I hope you enjoyed Emmett and this quick update!**

**MemeLovesSomeEmmett: Thanks for the idea, love! And sorry about the cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow: Angst and sadness is what I aim to write! I'm going to try to make them meet soon. I promise! **

**ItsBlackAndWhite: Thank you for the idea!**

**CountryHeart: Guess we'll have to wait and see, huh? XD**

**~Lissie Boo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter? It must be the apocalypse! I'm just kidding. But I did meet my end of the year resolution! And you guys get two chapters in one month! Yay. Good news for everyone! Honestly, this chapter just came pouring out of me! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own this crappy computer and this wonderful (at least in my eyes) fanfic. **

**Bella's POV**

I ran. I ran fast and hard. I only had twenty five hundred dollars to my name and I had to make that last as long as possible. I didn't know when Dimitri was going to wake up from his lamp to the head incident so I had to get as far away as possible as soon as possible.

About twenty minutes later and an agonizing two mile run I finally made it to the main highway. I knew the only way I would make it into the city was if I hitched a ride. Honestly, I was kind of terrified. You never know if the person you're hitching a ride from is a lunatic or not, but in my opinion I only had three options; hitch a ride and be safe (for now at least) away from Dimitri, hitch a ride and be murdered, or risk walking God only knows how many miles to Seattle and be caught by Dimitri and still die. Not surprisingly I chose option one.

After about half an hour of walking down the main highway with my thumb raised high in the air, a car slowed down next to me and rolled down the passenger window. I walked up to the car slowly and lowered myself so that I could see into the window.

"Hello there, young lady" A nice looking old man said.

"Um, hello" I said a little skeptically. I knew better than to trust a nice looking face. Or in my case a pretty face.

"Where are you headed?"

"Seattle. I don't care where in Seattle as long as I get there."

"I'm headed in that direction anyway so just hop in and I can drop you off."

"Thank you so much." I said, getting into the car. I hope he was as nice as he looked, but I knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving.

"So what's a pretty young girl like you doing hitching a ride?"

"Oh well um my boyfriend and I got into a huge fight and I needed to get away and I didn't have anyone to call or anywhere else to go." Yeah, that was the understatement of the year, but its not like I could say, "My boyfriend of five years has been mentally, physically, verbally, and sexually assaulting me for the past three years. This morning I heard him on the phone with his mistress talking about murdering me so after I found out I packed a bag to leave, but he came home earlier than expected and was going to kill me right then and there instead of waiting to kill me as he had originally planned with his mistress so I had to smash a lamp into his head so that I could get out alive and then I ran." Yeah, right.

"Hitching is a pretty dangerous thing to do. You should've waited and tried to talk things out with him. Who knows what could've happened." Yeah, mister. If only you knew the truth, then you wouldn't be saying that.

"Um yeah. Hitching can be dangerous, but I try to be careful."

"Careful isn't enough in this world. You need to be prepared. You never know what can happen. So you always need to be ready. Remember that."

"I'll be sure to do that"

"Good. Now I hope you don't mind classical music. It relaxes me while I'm driving." He said, turning up the radio.

"Sounds perfect." Right now all that mattered to me was that I was safe. And that was all that I could ask for. Classical music or not.

**~TA~**

An hour and a half of classical music later we finally arrived in Seattle. It would be pretty difficult for Dimitri to find me in a city this big. There were hundreds of hotels and cheap places to stay. And I'm almost positive that Dimitri didn't know about the money I stole from him; I was always very careful taking it. I never took more than twenty bucks at a time. And with Dimitri being drunk ninety-nine percent of the time and wasting money at bars and casinos he never even noticed me taking that much. And in my opinion I deserved every bit of that money and more from all the abuse I've getting over the years.

I walked up and down several streets before I found a nice looking bed and breakfast that didn't look too pricey but was still pretty sanitary.

"Hello, I would like a room for two nights, please" I told the semi-young looking clerk.

"That'll be a hundreds bucks." She said, typing something into the computer. I gave her the money and waited for the key to my home for the next two days. I had to keep moving because I never knew when or where Dimitri was going to be looking for me.

"Breakfast is from eight to ten. Checkout is at noon. If you need anything just come downstairs and ask." She recited, as she probably had a million times before and handed me my key.

"Thank you" I said, before grabbing the key and my bag and heading upstairs to my room.

I unlocked the door and went inside. It was a beautifully decorated room. It had a queen sized bed, twenty inch TV, a microwave and mini fridge, its own bathroom, and a mini closet. In other words, it was perfect.

I had twenty-four hundred dollars left. If I stayed in a room that cost a hundred dollars every two days and only ate the food that came with the room than I should have enough money for twenty-five days. I knew I needed to find a job, but with only a high school diploma I knew that there wasn't many places that would hire me. And even worse I would only be able to work for the next four to five months before my little angel graces the world with its presence. I needed to figure something out. I needed to find a way to get money fast and a lot of it too. At least enough to keep me going for a few months. And I would eventually need to find an apartment because I wouldn't be able to consistently change hotels with a baby. I needed a home for my angel. I refused to let him or her have to deal with consistently moving from place to place, never having a real home or a room to call their own.

I had less than twenty-five days to figure something out and so far it wasn't looking good... I had no clue what to do. I had no where to go and I didn't even know my own parents phone number, which was quite sad, but after the abuse with Dimitri started he forced me to lose contact with everyone from my old life. Friends, family, everyone. I had nobody. I was utterly and completely alone.

For probably the millionth time in my life I wished I had never met Dimitri. My life would be so much better. I would have gone to college and studied English. I would probably be an English teacher right now and maybe I would even have a boyfriend or better yet a husband. We could have started our own family and I wouldn't have to worry about what I was going to do when I ran out of money or if my child would have a roof over its head. I would visit my parents as much as I could. I would be happy and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I wouldn't be stressed and worried every minute of my life. I wouldn't have to worry when my next beating would be. I wouldn't be scared to cry, but tonight, for the first time in three years, I let the tears flow. And this time I didn't try to stop them.

**A/N: I hope you guys were happy with this chapter, how fast I got it out and Bella's point of view. I know you guys want Bella and Emmett to meet like now, but I'm trying to work up to it. Please just be patient with me! Don't forget to leave me a nice little review telling me what you thought! Last chapter only got four reviews :(. I'll try to update the next chapter soon! **

**Shortcake0313: That would've been a smart thing to do, huh? **

**Jessa76: I hope this wasn't too much of a tease for you xD**

**~Lissie Boo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies. So yay! We have another chapter of The Arrangement! I know how you guys have been begging me to get better at updating so that's what I'm trying to do. I have no clue how long it'll last so enjoy it while you can!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Its all Stephanie Meyers.**

**Bella's POV**

My life is kind of like a twisted fairytale that doesn't have a happy ending; it's a horror tale. Here's how it goes; I had a happy and normal life. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrendous either. Then one day out of the blue I meet a guy. He's pretty amazing. Everything I could imagine in a guy. We get together and start dating and its perfect, but then he turns into my evil stepmother. He uses me for his own personal amusement; I'm just a joke to him. He knows I'm nothing special. He knows I'll never amount to anything. He makes me clean and cook for him and when I do it wrong, I get beaten for it. And when I do it right? Well, I still get beaten. But, one day I'm able to get away. I'm able to run. I get away. And I think I'm free, but I have more problems now then I did before. Now I have to worry when my next meal is. Now I have to worry about if I'll have a place to sleep that night. Now I have to worry if he'll find me or not. It doesn't matter what I do or where I go. I'll never be safe no matter where I am. For Isabella Swan happy endings didn't exist.

**~TA~**

I dried up my tears and stood. I was not going to let Dimitri ruin my life anymore. I was done crying. Crying meant you were weak and I was going to be strong. I was going to be strong for my baby. I grabbed my bag and my room key and I left. I needed to get away. I was feeling claustrophobic. After years of being locked away in a house filled with hate and bad memories I needed to explore. I needed fresh air. I needed _freedom_.

I walked around the city for a little while until I found myself in front of a baby boutique called _'Twilight'_ I knew I didn't have any money to spend, but it couldn't hurt to look, could it? Knowing my luck, this could come back to bite me in the ass though.

The inside of the boutique was very friendly and open. It had a very embracing atmosphere. A sophisticated looking women, probably the owner, approached me, there was something about her that I just knew I could trust.

"Hello. Welcome to _Twilight._ Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" She asked with a lovely smile on her face.

"Um, no not really. I'm just uh looking." I stammered.

"How far along are you?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"H-how did you know it was for me?" I asked, shocked that she had guess I was pregnant. What if Dimitri knew? What if he had guessed. What if that was why he suddenly started making death threats and tried to kill me? Well, one reason other than his mistress of course.

"I've owned this boutique for quite a few years now. You have the same glow all other expectant mothers have." She said with a chuckle.

"There really is a glow?!" I asked, shocked. I thought that was just some stupid myth someone made up.

She laughed a full belly laugh as my dad use to say which basically means she laughed a big hearty laugh. "If you're wondering if you're actually glowing than no. You are not turning into a sparkly fairy. There's just something about expecting mothers that I can just sense. There's like this awe they have when they see baby stuff, like they can't believe that one day there is going to be a little human being in their arms for them to love and take care."

"And I guess I have 'glow' as you say."

"Yes, yes you do. So how far along are you?" She asked again.

"About two months." I replied. I honestly had no clue how far along I was, but I wasn't showing very much so I was guessing I wasn't very far along.

"I'm guessing this is your first child?" She asked.

"Yes, actually it is."

"Well, I'm going to let you look around and see if there's anything that catches your eye. Since you're only two months along I know that you don't know the gender of the baby so the unisex clothes are over there along that wall." She said before walking away. I walked over to the unisex clothes and my eyes caught a cute little white onesie that said, '_Mommy's Angel' _in gold letters on it with a halo over the word angel. I knew that I didn't have the money to buy it but I couldn't resist it. This baby was my angel, my saviour. Without him or her I don't think I would've had the will to continue living.

I looked at the price tag and saw that the onesie was ten dollars. Ten dollars that could be used for food. For a roof over my head, but I needed that onesie. I walked up to the cash register so I could pay for the onesie.

"This is so cute. I know most people think it's stupid to buy baby clothes before they know the sex of the baby, but sometimes it's just so much fun!" She said, ringing up my purchase. "Okay, that will be ten dollars and sixty cents. I gave her eleven dollars and grabbed the bag with the onesie in it. "Forty cents is your change. Enjoy your day." She said with another breath taking smile. "You too." I said before leaving. I had two thousand eighty nine dollars and forty cents left and I had to spend it _**very**_wisely. No more stupid purchases. I was furious at myself for my moment of weakness even though it was for my precious angel I knew I couldn't afford it. I felt the tears fall down my face again, I bent my head and furiously wiped them away. I can't believe I'm crying again. Twice in one day. I've went three years without crying and now I couldn't seem to stop. I was too busy being pissed at myself and wiping away my tears that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into a very muscular chest.

"Shit. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said, grabbing my arms to stop me from falling flat on my ass. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, this man guy was huge. I mean he had to be at least 6'3". And compared to my 5'2" self that was pretty damn huge. And not only was he tall, but he was built. He released my arms and held out his hand. He had a gorgeous dimpled smile on his beautifully tanned face. Shit, what was I doing? I couldn't trust a pretty face.

"Hi. I'm Emmett. And you are gorgeous."

**A/N: TA DA! THEY MET! I know I know. I'm an ass for ending it there, but I thought it was a good place to stop xD. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you had a very happy New Year! My New Year Resolution is to get better at updating so I'm going to aim for a chapter every two weeks. I have the next chapter halfway done already! Review, Review, Review! **

**Jessa76: Hope you liked that they finally met!(;**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow: I hate to think of all the people that get abused daily and I hop they can all get a happily ever after one day. Just as Bella might.(;**

**MemeLovesSomeEmmett: Well... I think you got your wish. Lol**

**ArwenNicole: That made me smile! I'm glad you like this story! It's my baby! **

**~Lissie Boo **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of The Arrangement. Starring Emmett Cullen and Isabella Swan. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: None of Twilight belongs to me. It allllll belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Emmett's POV**

I was pissed, no wait. I was furious. Beyond furious. I don't even know if there was a word for how I was feeling. I can't believe that Jane was going to lie on me and piss my family off because of her fucking dad! How was any of this my fault? Or my family's? Her father was a sad excuse for a dad and my family or more pointedly _I_ get the fault for it. It just wasn't fucking right. It was fifty shades of fucked up. I needed to figure out a way to contradict her rumors and make them sound like a lie, but there wasn't a way. Nobody would believe me if I said it wasn't true. It would just be another Emmett Cullen lie. Jane would be another conquest, but this time it would be worse because she was the daughter of my family's rival. And I didn't even know what else she had up that evil little sleeve of hers. I was too busy bitching out Jane in my head and being pissed that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and ran into a tiny young woman.

"Shit. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said, grabbing her arms to steady her so she didn't fall. I noticed that she was had been crying because of the little tear marks staining her cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered nervously. She looked like she was a little intimidated of me, which I couldn't really blame her since I was about a foot taller than her and an easy hundred pounds of solid muscle bigger than her.

"Hi. I'm Emmett. And you are gorgeous." I said, giving her my infamous dimpled grin.

"Hi. I'm Bella. And not interested." She said, before trying to step around me.

"Hey, wait." I said, blocking her path. "Look how about we go out for coffee or something since I almost knocked you down.

"Yeah, the last time I went out to coffee with someone it didn't end so well. So how about a no?" She said.

"Is that why you were crying?" I asked. Sometimes guys were such assholes. I mean, I know I'm not much better, but at least I've never left a girl wondering the streets of Seattle crying.

"Not that it's any of your business, but in a way yes. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

"I've had a pretty shitty day too. Why don't we talk about it over lunch? Since coffee is a deal breaker."

"I'm a hundred and ten percent positive that your day hasn't been as bad as mine."

"We can debate it over lunch." I said, with my dimpled grin again. I've never worked so hard to get a girl to go out with me before, but I liked the challenge.

She hesitated for a second, "One coffee. And after that I'm gone. And don't try to stop me."

"Deal." I said my grin becoming a full blown smile. I liked this girl. She was a challenge and I was always up for a challenge.

**~TA~**

Fifteen minutes later, Bella and I were at a small coffee shop sitting down with a black coffee for me and a green tea for her.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella. Why were you crying earlier?"

"Um, you go first." She said with a nervous smile.

"Okay. Well, hm. Where to start?"

"From the beginning is always best."

"Very true. Okay, well my family owns a very popular hotel line; Cullen Hotels. My whole family works together on it in different ways. My father is the President of the company, my brother Edward is the accountant, my sister Alice and my mom both work on designing the hotels. And I am vice president. We own hotels all of over the country and even a hotel in France, Switzerland, Russia, and Italy. We are currently working on a contract to build a hotel in Toronto, Canada. Well, being in such a large franchise causes us to be in the news sometimes... And sometimes more than need be. Um, I've been known as um a playboy I guess you can call it. Um-"

"Wait, a playboy? As in a man whore? A guy that sleeps with anything with ass and tits?" Bella asked, interrupting me.

"Uh yeah. Well as I was saying I've been in the news a lot because I've my one night stands. There have been a lot of people that have claimed to have gotten pregnant by me just for money. I've been labeled the 'bad boy' of my family because I've my ways. I often miss work and important meetings because I've stayed out too late and slept in because of a hangover. Well, my family has a rival; Voltori Hotels. As we do they own hotels all over the country and hotels in Puerto Rico, Russia and Japan. Well today my father called me into his office which was kind of surprising I mean I had been called into his office two other times this month because of 'misbehaving' but I had no clue what I had done this time. Well, as it turns out I had been featured in Star! magazine because I had apparently slept with Jane Voltori, the daughter of Aro Voltori, the owner of Voltori Hotels. I was shocked because my father was yelling at me, but... Well I hadn't actually slept with her. I never in met her! So I walked out of my dads office and I went back to my apartment and I made her come over. Well as it turns out. She made it all up as part of an elaborate scheme to 'get payback' as she said because according to her my family caused family problems; her dad got so caught up in his job that he stopped paying attention to his family and neglected her mother and herself. So she was using me to get my family back. She was going to cause problems in my family by using me so that I guess our business will start to fail and her dad's would do better and she could get her happily ever after. So yeah, that's why I was so pissed and why I ran into you." I said ending my story.

"Wow. Um, seems like you have a lot going on." Bella said.

"Well, lets see who's been having a worse day. Why were you crying earlier?" I asked.

"Look, the reason I was crying earlier is um, very personal. Nobody knows this story. _Nobody._"

"I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart." I said, mimicking the 'cross my heart' part.

"Okay. Well um, I-I you see. I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can tell you this." She said, taking deep breaths as if to stop herself from crying.

"Look, from the looks of it this must be a really hard story for you to tell. But it'll only hurt you more to keep it locked away inside of you. Would you feel better if we went somewhere more private?"

"NO!" Bella practically shouted.

"Oh um, okay." I said, confused.

"Look, I'll just tell you this. I got mixed up with some bad people and now I'm literally running for my life and I only have enough money to last me about a month or so. Oh and um, I'm uh and I'm pregnant." She said, nervously.

"Wait. So there's someone after you?! Like trying to kill you?! You need to call the police! Like now!" I exclaimed.

"No! No! I can't do that. Promise me you won't call the police. Please. Please." She begged me.

"Okay. I won't call the police, but you need to get help! You're pregnant and you're in grave danger."

"I don't have anyone that can help me!" She said on the verge of crying.

"Mom? Dad? Siblings? Friends?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to my parents in three years. I have no friends or siblings." She said her tears spilling over like a flood.

And then suddenly an idea popped into my head. What if... What if I could help Bella and myself at the same time?

"I think I have an idea that could help the both of us." I said my face breaking out into a huge smile.

**A/N: And cut! Whew. That was a long one! I hoped you enjoyed the little Bella and Emmett interaction in this chapter. What do you think Emmett's idea is? xD Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Adiosssss. **

**Jessa76: I hope you enjoyed the rest of their meeting! xD **

**Ellaryne: You'll have to wait and see... (;**

**~Lissie Boo**


End file.
